Words
by Starryowl7
Summary: Words filled her mind, quotes, poems, stories, that is what she likes and didn't associate with the rest who thought otherwise. Toris seemed to fall in love with her, but how could he get the introvert's attention? (LITHUANIA X INTROVERT!READER, t for language, fluffy and cheesy as most of my oneshots are, really long, Russia's creepy in this.) I FIXED THE PAST PROBLEM, It's better


Toris never wanted to write poetry, neither did he want to impress any girl by saying profound things. He cared about his friends, sure, but he never really liked someone that way until _ came to his school.

_ was a shy girl and kept to her small group of friends. She loved everything written, books, poetry, quotes anything like that, she loved and treasured. If anyone didn't agree with her, she would go on a rant for an hour just about how beautiful it is.

Since they have English class together, he could find out what she liked. Since her friends weren't in the class, all she did during free time was read.

She didn't text or chew gum like the other girls did, no, she was very content with getting a book out or writing in her black and white checkered leather bound book.

_ honestly could care less about other people outside her small group of friends. All she saw them were was idiot 1 or 2 or 593, unless if they were the sensitive guys who wrote poetry, she didn't mind them, but didn't pounce on them like the bimbos in her grade, the same goes for the emo girls.

_ always paid attention in her English class, even baring with the idiots who make a fail attempt at it. It was worth it in her eyes if she could hear something unexpectedly beautiful.

Today, her classmates were sharing their poems that was assigned yesterday. The first one to come up was Alfred because he wanted to get it over with, Arthur, Mei, Yao, and then Toris.

Toris coughed into his fist, then said to everyone "My poem is called 'Until I met you.'" He shot _ a quick glance as if to say it was directed to her, it was but she didn't exactly know at the time.

"_My heart never had beat this fast when I looked at someone until I met you._

_I never really took an interest in quotes from people long gone until I met you._

_My thoughts never revolved around someone until I met you._

_I never wanted someone to at least acknowledge my existence until I met you._

_It seems as though when I look at you, somehow time seems to stop._

_Even when I think of you, my lips curve upward into a smile._

_But, I guess the most interesting thing is_

_It seemed I could describe someone's beauty until I met you for you my dear are too beautiful for words._"

With that, he sat down and his friends clapped for him, but for _, she was amazed. She wanted to know more about him, more importantly, who was that for? Was it for a bimbo or an intellectual like her? She was determined to find out!

After class, she came up to Toris and tapped his shoulder from behind. He turned around to meet the eyes of her, the one he fell in love with.

Before he could say anything she said to him "I like your poem."

He was shocked and _ looked up at him, he was so joyful from her uttering those four words. "You do?" He asked her. He was ecstatic, but he couldn't believe that she said it, he knew how uncommon it would be that she would give a compliment on writing.

She nods, but before he could say thank you, she sped off in the other direction. Why was he so happy with those four words? What other four words would make him smile like that, or ten or two hundred words?

Her mind was filled with words and logical thinking, but it seemed as if Toris was a puzzle to her. She can read people easily, but why did he write the poem? Was it for someone or did he randomly come up with it?

Toris found her behavior weird, even more so when she just left before he could say thank you. It's as if she was embarrassed that she said that to him. He smiled at this, walking down the hall with people passing, but today, it's as if they are just blurs in his vision, he guessed she had that effect on him.

. . .

All of her brothers, Allistor, Arthur, Cole, Seamus and Damian were sitting next to her because her friends mostly split up and go to other groups. She mostly spent time with Allistor and Arthur though, they were nice to her and never stole her stuff randomly like the twins.

Speaking of which, Damian swiped the book from her grasp and she shouted "Hey you arse, give it back!" With her hands reaching for it.

"That's not very lady-like, _." Arthur pointed out.

"Yeah?" She said distracted "Well you can suck my dick." With that, an eruption of laughter came from the table. That was her usual reply whenever he said something like that, when Damian was distracted, she swiped the book back from him.

She sat back down and ate a muffin while she was reading, She said "Thanks Artie."

He rolled his eyes but nodded. Damian said "Iggy, that was uncool!"

Allistor retorted "It was 'uncool' of ye ta steal yer sister's book, ye fannies."

Seamus countered "At least I don't dump water on 'er randomly like she did to me!"

Her brother looked at her, after a little bit she raised her head to find every one of her brothers looking at her, she said "What?"

Cole asked "Really? You dumped water on them?"

She closed her book with a smalls hut, but said "What do you expect me to do when they ruined one of my favorite books? Treat it like it's nothing?"

Cole looked at the two and raised a brow, they whistled and looked at the other people at the table. He sighed, Arthur asked "Which book was it?"

"The one that we both liked," She said to him "."

That made Arthur angry, his face was almost as red as one of Antonio's tomatoes he was that angry.

Meanwhile, Toris was watching from the other side of the cafeteria. He honestly wondered why she would be with her brothers instead of her friends.

His friend Eduard snapped his fingers in front of his face, Toris blinked and then looked at him. Eduard said "Me and Raivis were going to study today at my house, wanna come?"

He nodded absent-mindedly but brought his attention back to her. She was a little strange, but he would write a million poems just for her if it would mean that she would at least talk to him more.

Eduard and Raivis looked at each other knowingly, he was falling for her, hard.

They thought about it, they would look cute together. Raivis said to the other blonde "So that's why he was up until two writing it."

Eduard mumbled to him "It would make sense with how he's acting."

They talked and decided what to do to bring them together. They both left a minute earlier before the bell rung, they waved goodbye, Toris did too almost as if it was instinct.

. . .

Meanwhile, _ was so interested in her new book, she didn't even notice someone was following her. "Hello." A voice from behind her said.

_ turned around and came face to face with Ivan, someone her brothers said to watch out for. She shrieked and ran as fast as she could away from him.

She was looking behind her and he was walking almost as fast as he as running, yet again, she was about a foot and a half smaller than him.

She turned a corner and then another one, Ivan was catching his breathe, so he couldn't see where she ran off to.

She didn't even notice someone was in front of her until she crashed into them. She was on the floor and so was he, it was that poem guy.

Right now, she just needed to run, but she knew that he was one of the people Ivan seemed to take a liking to as a friend.

He said "Oh hi, sorry about that."

She was usually polite like her brother Arthur, so she said "Oh, I'm the one who should be sorry." He got up and offered his hand, she took it.

He asked "Why were you running so fast?"

_ almost forgot what she was doing before since"From I-Ivan."

He gulped, but that was when Ivan called from the hall "_?" innocently.

He took her hand and started running before she could say anything. He said to her "What was he doing anyway?"

"He was following me!" She said "My brothers warned me about him, but I didn't know that he was that bad!"

He laughed a little, but said "Yeah, you should probably listen to your brothers more." He turned a corner and he stopped and put his back on the wall after he let go of her hand, she put her back on the wall beside him and they were panting.

They listened in case he was following them. His voice called "Oh well, she will become one with Mother Russia eventually kolkolkolkolkol." With that, his footsteps disappeared down the hall.

_ sighed in relief. She muttered "That bloke really does need to learn what creepy and what isn't."

He nodded, she said to him "Sorry about earlier."

He blinked, but looked at her "For what?" He asked.

_ finally got a good look at him, even though he did look a little plain, she was willing to be friends with him since he took an interest in one of the things that she loved.

"Well, for acting so weird. It's kinda hard fer me to say something like that." She laughed a little at herself.

He shrugged, but said "You shouldn't worry." He said to her "Your not as bad as Gilbert."

They both laughed and walked down the hall. He asked "So, uh, where is your class?"

She almost forgot that she did need to go to class. She said "Uh, I'm in chorus now."

He asked "You're in chorus too?"

She nods, during the time they were going to their class, they made small talk and became more closer. Even in chorus, they talked about what music they liked and they had the same interest in music.

. . .

As months went by, _ kinda, sorta had a crush on him. No, she was in love with him, that would better describe it. He was funny, gentle, caring, and sweet. He even stood up to Ivan for her! It meant a lot to her that he was willing to sadly get beaten up for her.

Anyway, today she was at a park. She needed to get out of the house because all of her brothers were fighting at what seemed to be for no reason.

She was writing in her notebook that was filled with her writing. She was continuing a short story that she was working on, she didn't write details on the characters since it would leave a mysterious type of tone to it. When people would read it, she could be talking about anyone. In reality, she was writing about Toris.

Meanwhile, Toris was planning to go to _'s house to ask her on a date. He finally got enough courage to ask her.

After they first met, he was even more nervous because even her personality was perfect too. He sighed to himself, the more he thought about it, the more his courage disappeared.

He looked to the side of him to find _ on a bench, it seemed that she a halo floating over her because of how her hair was shining. She looked so innocent with her hair in a ponytail and her floral print dress. He was almost in a trace, but when she turned around and waved at him, he changed his posture and waved back at her.

She giggled like she often did and waved him over. He walked over, flowers behind his back, even when he forgot his posture, he still had the flowers behind him.

He sat down and brought the flowers in front of him, "Um," That was all he could say because he was tongue tied.

_ gasped and said "Toris!" She got the flowers from him and stared down at them "These are lovely!" She looked up at him "How did you know I liked (favorite flower)?"

He smiled at her enthusiasm, he said "Well, your chorus folder was covered with them."

_ set them down for a second to wrap her arms around him. He was shocked like he was when she first spoke to him, but he wrapped his arms around her nonetheless.

She asked after her arms unwrapped themselves "Why did you get these for me?"

His blush grew, he looked at his lap to try to hide the red on his face. He mumbled "Because I love you."

Toris looked up at her to find her speechless. That was saying a lot for her, for she always came up with the wittiest remarks or well thought out answers.

_'s smile grew even more if it was possible, she brought her hands to both sides of his neck and intertwined her fingers, she whispered to him "I love you too." Before putting her lips on his.

He was even more surprised by this, but he loved the way she kissed, it was like how she wrote, beautifully. He put his hands to her face, he never had loved anyone like this until her.

It felt like fireworks were going off in _'s head. She loved his lips, how soft and like his personality; gentle they were. Of course she read kissing scenes, but words couldn't describe what she was feeling accurately. She never wanted it to end, she mentally cursed her lungs for needing air.

Toris broke the kiss, but their foreheads were touching and all they heard was their heart beats and the other's breathing.

She smiled widely and so did he. He didn't feel as timid as before, he felt like he could take on the world now. But, how was their friendship going to be effected by the kiss?

_ thought the books were exaggerating about a first kiss, but in reality to her, they didn't describe it with much intensity as she felt.

He asked "Did you like it?" Even though he could kiss her all day, he wanted to know what she thought.

She was still panting "Yeah," She said "It was. . . I can't even describe it."

He was nervous about that, it could mean either way. He asked her "Is that a good thing?"

She smiled, then brought her lips to his again. This time, she bit his lip, he gasped a little, but she put her tongue in his mouth. He had no experience in this and didn't know what to do, but when her tongue explored his mouth, he did the same with his.

She tasted of cigarettes and over-sugared coffee, but he loved her taste. He could never get enough of it.

She broke the kiss, a string of saliva hanging from the ends of their mouths. She said with a smirk "Does that answer your question?"

He was stunned, she was amazing to say the least. He only could nod since he was tongue tied again.

She smiled, but got up and got her book and flowers. He got up with her and she held his hand, they walked through the park until sunset, she rested her head on the side of his arm the entire time.

He said after a while, "You know that poem you liked that I wrote in English class."

She looks up and nods. She almost forgot to ask him "Yes, who did you write that for anyway? That was on my mind for so long."

He smiled and leaned down the whisper in her ear "Did you ever wonder why I looked at you when I presented it?"

She did wonder, but never really got anywhere, but now it made sense. She blushed, but said "You mean it?"

He smiled "Every word." He said to her. She smiled and kissed his cheek, it was so special to her, she never had a poem written for her.

. . .

"Where could _ be? She's usually on this bench when we argue." Arthur said to no one in particular.

Seamus and Damian gave each other a look and laughed their butts off. Cole raised a brow at the two who were rolling it the grass and holding their stomachs from laughing so hard.

Arthur said "Should I even ask why you two are laughing?"

Damian said "I bet she's with Toris!" and erupted in another fit of laughter.

Allistor shouted above their laughter "So? It's not like they are dating or anything!"

Cole and Arthur were wide eyed, they caught on as to why they were laughing. Instead of Allistor laughing or being mortified, he was pissed.

He was always protective of his little sister, even growling at middle school dances when someone would ask her to dance.

He growled "I'll show him to take my sissy's innocence." Always assuming the worst for her. With that, he stomped away to find her.

He did, but he found the two walking down a sidewalk with flowers surrounding it. He was about to break it up, but with how she smiled when Toris put a flower in her hair, he couldn't.

He walked away, but there was a faint smile on his face. Maybe he was right for her, he couldn't see her being with someone like Lovino. She was always sensitive when someone called her names or made fun of her, so he let them be

. . . . .. .

I love how this turned out! For my inspiration, it was "_I Wanna Be the One_" by fun. More specifically; "_All my muscles in my mouth never smiled or said profound things until she handed me to you._"

Anyway, update on _The World Views Club!_ will be tomorrow. Until then my darlings!


End file.
